While The Crew's Away, Ace Will Play
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A short little oneshot between Ace and Luffy. Contains explicit content between the two brothers, read at your own risk.


Something I started a while back and finally forced myself to finish after partially getting over my writers block. .

Pairing: Ace X Luffy

Warning: Contains explicit yaoi between two gorgeous brothers. Read at your own risk.

I don't own One Piece or anything about it so yeah, with that being said, enjoy!

There might be spelling errors in this, as I worked with it while drinking...

* * *

Luffy laid there, underneath him, his breathing beginning to grow more ragged as he gave another jerk of his hands forward; only to be reminded that his hands were bound by rope with a tight knot that he couldn't work out of. Luffy gave a sigh of irritation and wondered why he always found himself going along with the fetishes the one above him had.

The older above him smirked, with a fiery glint in his eyes as he leaned down close to Luffy's face, his lips lingering over that of the cocky pirate after he heard his name called out in anticipation.

He let his fingers dance along the younger's inner thigh, careful to not touch along the place his submissive partner so long desired. He loved to tease the young man underneath him. That's how it's been from the start of being in each other's lives.

Luffy squirmed under his touch, giving a low whine of protest against the older's actions. Oh if only his hands were free… He'd have a determination to switch the roles and teach the man above him that he wasn't one to tease in a situation like this.

"Oniisan, you're being so unfair!" The boy exclaimed in frustration towards the way his brother was going about things.

"Good things come to those who wait, Lu." Ace grinned, as he brung his other hand up to ruffle Luffy's hair, earning a huff from the younger. Even in times like this, Ace's playful manner didn't falter.

Just as Luffy was near saying something, Ace took him by surprise when he'd leaned in to his neck and started to kiss along his skin.

Ace placed licks and nips here and there, just light enough to further tease the boy; yet he didn't bite down just yet.

His hand's now rested at Luffy's hips; continuing to ignore the younger's wants. There was one thing he wanted to hear before he gave in so soon.

"P-please Ace…." Luffy begged. That was a sure fire way for him to get what he wanted. It always worked when the two were little and fought. Every time he pleaded to the older, Ace would give him his way.

Yet, as much as Ace enjoyed that little plead from Luffy, he wanted to see how far he could push his luck and how much he could get out of Luffy before he finally giving up.

"Tell me what it is you want exactly." Ace ordered, his lips just barely lingering over his little brother's neck, his warm breathe caressing the skin and nearly brung Luffy to shudder.

"I don't wanna say!" Luffy complained, blushing brightly. Ace had tried time and time again in the past to bring out a dirty side Luffy just didn't have.

"Oh but Luf, it'll make things more exciting." Ace replied, nibbling along the other's neck, then his earlobe, as his hands gently ran up Luffy's sides.

"Ace, you know I'm not like that!" Luffy continued to squirm under him, moaning under the work of the older's mouth.

"Mmm… Come on, you know that's what your big brother likes." Ace purred, and his hands were back giving teasing touches to Luffy's inner thighs.

Luffy moaned deeper at the agonizing touches. "F-fine… For Oniisan…" Luffy muttered, his blush growing. "I want big brother to take me... I want Ace inside me."

Ace sighed softly, Luffy would never grasp the concept of what he truly wanted to hear.

"Sorry Ace…" Luffy suddenly frowned at the sigh. He disappointed Ace, again.

"Nah, it's alright. I still love ya, just like you are." Ace grinned, his gaze locked back with Luffy's.

And just like that, Luffy's eyes lit up and he returned his brother's grin.

Ace leaned in, placing another kiss of passion to Luffy's lips. "I guess I kept you waiting long enough as well."

"Yes and that's mean of you Ace." Luffy pouted.

Ace shrugged his shoulders, giving a chuckle. "I can't help it, you're too cute like this. I want to drag the moment out as long as I can…" Ace trailed off, brining a hand up to his mouth.

Luffy watched in anticipation as Ace took his fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them.

It wasn't long until Ace was satisfied with the wetness of his fingers and moved them down to the younger's entrance.

Ace traced a circle around him with his pointer finger before slowly slipping it into Luffy.

The younger's body jolted in response, and again his hands rubbed against the damned handcuffs that restrained him.

Luffy's body relaxed shortly, and he moaned low as Ace's finger worked at preparing him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ace asked, staring down at his little brother.

Luffy gave a nod. "Y-yeah… Only O-Oniisan is allowed to h-have me." Luffy choked out between his moans.

A grin crossed Ace's face. "That's right." He said, and then placed a kiss to the younger's lips, this time he gave a lick over the bottom.

Luffy eagerly opened his mouth, greeting Ace's tongue with his own. He put up a playful fight, and was perfectly matched with Ace; yet he soon surrender and let the older take control. Luffy liked being dominated by Ace after all.

With the distraction of the kiss, Ace pushed a second finger into his brother and started a scissoring motion, earning just a low whimper from Luffy.

Rubber or not, Ace didn't want to just dive right in. It was still best for the both of them if he prepared his little brother beforehand.

Soon enough though, Luffy was ready and gave him the okay to proceed.

Ace took hold of his cock, lining it up with Luffy's hole, and slowly pushed himself in.

"All of it..." Luffy panted, wrapping his legs around Ace's hips and pushed him further in.

A deep groan left Ace through clenched teeth when Luffy had pulled him the rest of the way in. "Geez Luf..." The oldest muttered, barely able to hold back his desperate need for a release.

"Don't wanna wait..." Luffy trailed off.

"I know." Ace huffed, pausing for a bit to regain control of himself. Or, at least he tried to.

Luffy wasn't having that though, and began to rock his hips back and forth against Ace, and that nearly drove the other wild with ecstasy.

Ace couldn't contain himself anymore, and moved into Luffy; his thrusts deep and at a normal pace at first.

Luffy moaned at his brother's movements and allowed himself to relax back against the mattress, now that he was finally getting what he wanted.

Ace started a series of kisses to the younger boy's lips again, as his thrusts became faster, hitting Luffy's sweet spot dead on with each one.

Luffy's moans filled Ace's mouth, and the hold his legs had around Ace's waist tightened.

Ace brought a hand to the boy's messy hair, his fingers running through it. Luffy always liked that, especially during such times as these.

His other hand moved to in between Luffy's legs, taking hold of his erection and stroked it with the same rhythm as his thrusts.

"Neh... Ace..." Luffy panted, before Ace's tongue found its way back into his mouth, in a sloppier kiss than before, and his thrusts became erratic, and desperate.

With Luffy, Ace could never last too long.

Before he was even surrounded by the younger's tight warmth, he held his climax back. Luffy just had that effect on him.

Ace stroked Luffy faster, wanting to get him to his orgasm first.

Luffy's eyes shut tight, and his nails dug into his own flesh as he broke the kiss between he and Ace and let out various moans of incoherent words, before finally, Ace's name left the boy's throat in a shout of pleasure as he released onto Ace's hand.

Ace shuddered at the sight. Watching his little brother come undone underneath him was something that never grew old and it was just the thing to push Ace past his limit.

The man attempted to pull out beforehand, like he usually would do; but Luffy kept a tight hold on Ace, shoving him back in when he felt Ace start to back away. "Inside..." Luffy breathlessly choked out as he done so.

"You dir-" Before Ace could even finish his sentence, he was overcome by his pleasure, and groaned out Luffy's name when he came inside the younger.

"Damn..." Ace huffed, taking in deep breaths.

Luffy wiggled his wrists, looking up to them. "Can Oniisan untie my hands?" Luffy asked innocently.

"S-sure.." Ace reached up, pressing a finger to the rope. He was careful with his flames, as to not burn Luffy along with the rope.

Luffy grinned when his hands were set free. "Thanks Ac-" Luffy paused at the sudden sound of a snore filling the room.

"Ace?" Luffy asked, looking down to see that Ace had fallen asleep ontop of him; of course. He always done this after their hot moments spent together. It's a wonder he even made it through the actual act.

Luffy didn't hold it against him though. He simply just smiled and wrapped his arms around Ace, and closed his own eyes.

His friends wouldn't be back from exploring the town for some time and Luffy could use a nap himself.

* * *

Let me know what ya thought of it.


End file.
